


Day 76

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 76

THREE HOURS TO GO...

 

"How much blood was on that seat, would you say?"

a pint, maybe...oh...

"How much? About a pint."

"Not ‘about.’ Exactly a pint. That was their first mistake. The blood’s definitely Ian Monkford’s but it’s been frozen."

"Frozen?"

Of course...

"There are clear signs. I think Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago and that’s what they spread on the seats."

"Who did?"

"Janus Cars. The clue's in the name."

"The god with two faces."

"Exactly."

"Mmmm."

"They provide a very special service. If you’ve got any kind of a problem – money troubles, bad marriage, whatever – Janus Cars will help you disappear. Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in some kind of trouble – financial, at a guess; he’s a banker. Couldn’t see a way out. But if he were to vanish, if the car he hired was found abandoned with his blood all over the driver’s seat..."

"So where is he?"

"Colombia."

"Colombia?"

"Mr Ewert of Janus Cars had a twenty thousand Colombian peso note in his wallet..."

"...quite a bit of change, too. He told us he hadn’t been abroad recently, but when I asked him about the cars, I could see his tan line clearly..."

ahhh...

"...no one wears a shirt on a sunbed. That, plus his arm."

Why didn't I see? He was looking for it...naturally...

"His arm?"

"Kept scratching it. Obviously irritating him, and bleeding."

booster...Hep-B?

"Why? Because he’d recently had a booster jab. Hep-B, probably. Difficult to tell at that distance. Conclusion: he’d just come back from settling Ian Monkford into his new life in Colombia. Mrs Monkford cashes in the life insurance and she splits it with Janus Cars."

"Mrs. Monkford?"

That's why...

"Oh, yes, she's in on it too."

"Now go and arrethht them, Inspector. That’s what you do best."

Tone it down a bit...just a bit?

"We need to let our friendly bomber know that the case is solved."

"I am on FIRE!"

Oh...Lord...how much longer can he keep this up...


End file.
